


Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar

by citrinesunset



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Candy and Lucifer decide to make the most of their fake wedding night. (Set around the time of 2.14)
Relationships: Candy Morningstar/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



Lucifer Morningstar obviously wasn’t the type to do anything halfway—even a fake marriage. The size of the ring on her finger proved that much. Candy couldn’t stop looking at it.

He was on her computer now, looking up wedding chapels. They had their pick, and any of them could have fit them in at the spur of the moment. But Lucifer was committed to the ruse. He wanted good pictures, he’d said.

“What do you think? The Hunka Hunka Burning Love package—that’s Elvis, obviously—or the Cupid’s Cloud package? Oh, hello! What do you say to an Abba theme? ‘Dancing Queen’ _is_ catchy.”

She twisted the ring on her finger. “I don’t know, you can’t beat the classics.”

“Right you are,” he said with a grin. “Elvis it is, then! You know, I’ve never had a Vegas wedding before.”

Candy laughed. “You know what? Neither have I.”

Candy wasn’t used to letting her guard down, but there was something so sincere about Lucifer that she couldn’t help but trust him. And after everything he’d done for her, she didn’t even care that his story sounded a little crazy.

A couple hours later, she was wearing her tightest white dress and her highest heels and wrapped her arms around Lucifer while they posed for pictures with an Elvis impersonator.

After the ceremony, they went out to dinner and she took half a dozen selfies of them cuddling in the booth. She held up her left hand to show off the ring. 

Lucifer borrowed her phone to scroll through the pictures. Smiling, he said, “Can’t wait to share those with dear old mum.”

“I can put them on my Wobble account. I could tag you in them. It’d add…authenticity.”

“Brilliant! I knew we’d make a good team.”

If Lucifer wanted to give his mother a show, she could help with that. She enjoyed acting. It wasn’t so different than being on stage. Every night, she put on a costume. She didn’t mind it if people didn’t always see the real her. It was exciting, in a way, to have a secret. It was clear that Lucifer wasn’t all he appeared, either. He’d been nothing but forthcoming since she met him, and yet she felt there was something under the surface that she wasn’t seeing. And she sensed he needed someone who would help him out without asking too many questions.

It didn’t seem strictly necessary to maintain the story, but Lucifer had somehow managed to book a honeymoon suite last minute. When they stepped into the room, Candy couldn’t help but laugh at the extravagance of it.

Her heels sank into the plush white carpet. Dominating the middle of the room was a large round bed draped in red satin sheets and heart-shaped pillows. Beside it, there was a cart with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. It was cheesy. Perhaps more than a little tacky. But it was delightful.

She took out her phone to get some pictures. Once she was satisfied, she plucked the bottle of champagne out of the bucket. “A 2010 Dom Perignon. Not bad. How about a toast?”

Lucifer was hanging his jacket up in the closet. “You read my mind, Mrs. Morningstar.” He walked over and took the bottle from her. “Here, allow me.”

“Mrs. Morningstar, hmm? That doesn’t sound too bad.”

He handed her a glass, and then poured his own. “To a mutually-beneficial partnership,” he said, clinking his glass against hers.

She waited for the bubbles to go down, and took a sip. They hadn’t talked about what to do next, and a few hours ago, Candy might have been inclined to spend the night drinking champagne and watching the large-screen TV that hung on the wall. But playing the impulsive newlywed had been fun, and now here they were….

“You know, I’ve never had a wedding night before, either.” 

She wasn’t sure if he would catch her meaning, but his eyes lit up and he grinned.

“A wedding night might be the only thing I’ve never done before. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, _Mr. Morningstar_ , it’d be a shame to waste this obscenely large bed. And maybe we should get to know each other more before we go to LA.”

He stepped closer to her. She could smell his aftershave. “I couldn’t agree more, _Mrs. Morninstar_. Perhaps we should make ourselves comfortable, hmm?”

She was a little surprised by how easy it was. When her mind first went in this direction, she’d been afraid it would be awkward. But it was so easy to tell Lucifer what she wanted, and he seemed so delighted by her desires. He helped her out of her dress and shoes, and his hands were so warm on her skin as held her close and kissed her. 

She climbed onto the bed while he undressed, and when he joined her, he lay between her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. He peeled down her panties and she shivered. The satin sheets were cool under her back.

Candy considered herself in prime physical condition, but by the time Lucifer’s stamina was finally spent, she had tired muscles she never even knew existed. Somehow, they managed to use every inch of the bed.

Afterward, as she lay curled up in his arms, she drifted to sleep thinking about what an adventure she had stumbled upon.


End file.
